


A Moment of Respite

by blindedstarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kink Exploration, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pan!Shiro, Rimming, Sappy Shiro (lol this cutie), Sex, Smut, Suggested Past Bottom!Shiro, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, fem!reader - Freeform, top!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: “You don’t have to…” Shiro began, his voice rough and weary.“Let me take care of you,” You smiled.(Or: It's been a while since you and Shiro have had a moment to yourselves with the Galra on your tail. Shiro seems like he needs a bit of extra healing loving, and you as his girlfriend give him exactly that. Shiro ends up reciprocating in turn. Some mentions of Shiro's past relationship with Adam.)





	A Moment of Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the smut I promised! :) As always, comments and kudos are an awesome motivator to continue writing. (You can kinda imagine this to be a future smut scene between Reader and Shiro from the Blurred Lines universe if you want haha!)
> 
> Find me on tumblr:
> 
> blackpaladinarchive.tumblr.com or blindedstarlight.tumblr.com! :D

Shiro found himself sprawled on his back, the firm yet bouncy mattress beneath him moving with your movements and you settled yourself atop him. You shot him a soft smile and pushed a stray lock of your hair behind your ear as you straddled his hips.

“You don’t have to…” Shiro began, his voice rough and weary. Despite saying this, his hands settled on your hips and encouraged you closer.

Laughing lightly, you shook your head and gently ground yourself down against him.

He responded with a slight buck of his hips.

“Let me take care of you,” you leaned down and gently cupped Shiro’s cheeks against your palms. Nuzzling your nose against his, you leaned us slightly and pressed gently kisses against the darkened scar that Shiro charmingly wore. You felt Shiro relax underneath you, his hands still insistently anchoring your down by the hips.

“You must be tired too,” Shiro protested weakly, turning his head to the side and tilting his head upwards to leave his sensitive neck prone to you. Your lips curved upwards into a smile and you took his silent invitation to commence pressing gentle kisses down the strong arch of his neck. “Mmm, you know how to use those really well…” Shiro trailed off with a content sigh. His hands travelled up from your hips and rested against your back, holding you closely pressed up against his chest.

Pulling back, you shot Shiro a knowing look before pulling your shirt off. Shiro’s hazy stare immediately flicked down to take in the sight of your breasts, and the bashful smile you fell in love with greeted your vision.

“I like these too,” Shiro’s fingers traced over your ribs and up your torso before they gently squeezed at your breasts. You shut your eyes and took in the sensation, slightly arching into his touch. The contrast between warm and cool was both jarring and exhilarating. You and Shiro had engaged in intimacy a few times before this occasion, but you always had your breath knocked out of you whenever you felt his touch against your most sensitive places. “They’re so soft and pliant.”

You opened your eyes and licked your lips as you scooted down Shiro’s body slightly before nodding to beckon him up into a seated position. “Shirt off, soldier. I’m giving you a treat tonight.”

“What’s the treat?” Shiro asked, taking his time with sitting up and removing his tight fit black under shirt. It took all of your willpower and then some to not get completely distracted by Shiro’s perfect abs. “More kisses? I like your kisses. Give me kisses.” Shiro grinned at you. Though his tone sounded playful, you could already make out the pink tinges on his cheek bones and the tips of his ears.

He was flustered.

You shook your head and hummed teasingly. “Not just that. Though thanks for affirming your kiss-fiend status. Good to know,” you winked at Shiro and leaned back down to continue kissing him. Shiro moaned against your lips as he felt your breasts press up against the firm planes of his chest.

“Mmm, you feel so soft. I like how you feel against me. It’s different to…” Shiro trailed off awkwardly, only just refraining from mentioning his ex-boyfriend.

You pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Shiro’s nose and nodded encouragingly. “Tell me about him. How was it with him?” You caught Shiro’s gaze, and he looked alarmed for a moment as he searched your gaze for any signs of hurt or betrayal.

When he found nothing but curiosity and a little bit of mischievousness, he sighed and turned his head back to a prone position to allow you access to the gorgeous planes of his strong neck again.

“Adam was gentle—  _ah_! What the—?” Shiro exclaimed.

You unwound your fingers from Shiro’s short dark locks at the crown of his head and pressed a sound kiss against his earlobe. “Sorry. Did that hurt?” You felt bad for suddenly pulling at his hair, but you wanted to see if he would be into it. “I didn’t mean to hurt you Takashi,” you apologised.

Shiro turned his head to press his own gentle kiss against your temple. “No, no! It was just… unexpected. It was… well…” Shiro grasped one of your hands and guided it down to the waistband of his undone pants. He slipped your hand underneath his boxer briefs and guided you to palm his excited manhood. “ _I liked it_.” He sounded hoarse at this admission.

You grinned and pulled away from Shiro once more, this time climbing off him and the bed. You gestured at his pants before you stripped away your own. You caught Shiro licking his lips and laughed as you watched his cock spring up out of the confines of his briefs.

“I thought you said you had a long day? You’re suddenly super energetic, hm?” You teased.

Shiro laughed bashfully and shrugged, “It’s been a while since we got to do this. I guess you can say I’m eager to feel you around me again.” Shiro punctuated his statement with a firm stroke to his cock.

You held in a whimper of anticipation and nudged Shiro’s legs apart with your hands. You crawled between his legs and settled your face in front of his cock, sparing a glance up Shiro’s rising and falling torso to smile at him.

“Adam must have  _loved_  going down on you. You make the  _hottest_  moans.”

You didn’t give Shiro time to retort as you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock and firmly licked at his tip. He practically sang for you, his hands fisting on the sheets below as he fought with his body to remain as still as possible.

“Y-yeah… your mouth’s smaller though. Tighter—  _nnnhhh_!” Shiro keened as you let his cock out of your mouth with a ‘pop’ before you licked sloppy yet firm trails up and down the base of his manhood. He was hard and throbbing, excited and ready for more. You concentrated on the underside of his cock as you fondled his balls, gentle with your ministrations, knowing that Shiro was easily spooked since the whole Galra imprisonment.

You took the time to suck gently against his balls, bringing Shiro’s moans to a practically pornographic volume. Luckily for you, the rooms in the Castle Ship were sound proof. You continued to give Shiro the best blow job you ever hoped to give in your life, only to have a rather naughty idea cross your mind.

Pressing a kiss against Shiro’s cock, you pressed Shiro’s bent legs further upwards to reveal his ass to you. You licked your lips and smirked when you heard Shiro’s breath audibly hitch.

“O-oh, no, no! You don’t have to— _fuuuuuck_!” Shiro drew out the cuss leaving his mouth as you spread his ass cheeks open and ran your tongue up from just above his puckered hole right up to the bottom of his balls. “ _Y/N, holy shit_!” Shiro sounded like he had just experienced something previously known to be impossible.

You took a moment to laugh before you shut your eyes in a passioned daze and leaned back in to run your tongue messily around his puckered hole. Shiro whimpered above you, his defined thighs twitching as you rimmed him. You were sure to be slow and steady with your movements, ready to stop if Shiro grew uncomfortable at any time during your ministrations. Luckily for you, Shiro seemed to be off in heaven.

“Feel good babe?” You asked, your tone husky with lust.

“Yes. Fuck… yes. Come here,” Shiro let go of the sheets and beckoned you up with a flick of his index finger. You gave Shiro one final teasing lick and smiled with glee as his cock twitched with the intimate stimulation. You crawled back up Shiro’s body and straddled his waist, your core wet and rubbing against his warm skin.

Shiro’s hands were on your hips guiding you towards his cock eagerly. You licked your lips and lifted yourself up before lining him up with your entrance. You didn’t bother with stretching yourself, knowing that the slight burn would be worth seeing Shiro’s dark eyes glaze over with wonderment at the tight feeling of your inner flesh hugging his hardness so intimately.

He pulled you against him and moaned as you slowly sunk down on him. “Y/N…  _I love you_.” He whispered, the words genuine and just for you in that moment of union. You couldn’t believe how lucky you were to have ended up with such a sweet man.

“Shiro…  _let’s make love_.”

He pulled you close and nodded against your shoulder, guiding you up and down on his cock.

“You’re so beautiful. You take such good care of me. You believe in me—  _oh yeah, do that again babe_.” Shiro moaned as you clenched your inner walls around him as you moved upwards.

You let out a shaky laugh, that turned into a full-blown moan as Shiro bucked up into you. “Like that?” You asked as you clenched again.

Your world spun around and you found yourself pinned to the mattress. Shiro loomed over you, his white bangs falling messily over his face as his hand reached out and gently arranged your hair away from your face before he pressed a kiss against your forehead.

“I know you said this was a treat for me, but you’ve worked hard too. Let me give you as good as you gave me just now, hm?”

The sincerity in his eyes almost made your eyes water. You nodded, unable to muster words in that moment, but that was signal enough.

HIs pace was bordering on brutal, but it was incredibly satisfying. His brows furrowed in concentration as you ran your hands on every inch of sweaty, scarred skin you could reach to constantly remind Shiro that you were right there with him. You moaned and gasped and whimpered in time with his precise thrusts, delivering shocks right to your most intimate of places.

You felt the pressure of orgasm building between your hips and it felt liquid hot. Your hand trailed downwards to rub at your sensitive nub as Shiro thrust into you, his grunts and groans spurring you on to moan along with him.

“Sh-Shiro! Oh… fuck,  _have you done this before_?” You asked, pleasantly surprised as Shiro gave it to you good.

“N-not really. Only with you. Adam… fucked… me. Felt good like this. Wanted to t-try on you. Good?” Shiro could barely muster words as his breathing grew laboured with his efforts.

You keened and nodded, clinging tighter to the Black Paladin’s muscular frame. “Feels  _so_  good. I’m going to… I’m about to…  _ungghh fuck Takashi yes!_ ” You cried out, your orgasm an explosion from the inside out.

You grappled at Shiro’s shoulders hard as you tried to ground yourself, orgasm so intense that you squirmed almost violently under Shiro’s looming body.

Shiro stilled over you a groaned loud and deep with satisfaction as he came with you, “Y/N!” He held you close and cradled your head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, pressing your ear against his pulse.

His heart was beating like crazy.

You knew yours was too.

The two of you came down from your high, and Shiro let out an embarrassed laugh. “Why talk about…  _the past when we’re in the moment_?” He asked, confused.

You enjoyed the feeling of Shiro’s body against yours and ran your fingers through his hair, encouraging him to stay still for a few post-coital moments. “I don’t know. I kind of always pegged you to be a  _receiver_. That pun was unintended, by the way,” you added in quickly. “You literally  _destroy_  me every time we do this. Are you sure Adam was your first romantic partner?” You asked teasingly.

Shiro laughed and pressed a kiss against your cheek, damp from the sweat you worked up during your sinful activities. “Yes, Adam was my first. And yes, I always received when I was with him, But now I have you, and I  _know_  you’re a pillow princess at heart. I’d loathe myself if I didn’t give you what you wanted. Besides,” Shiro pulled back and smirked at you, arousal still blatantly written on his face as he looked at you, “ _I like seeing you like this, all unkempt underneath me. You’re beautiful like this_.”

“As opposed to all the other times I’m not a sex-attacked mess?” You raised your eyebrows at Shiro.

“Yes.” Shiro deadpanned, though you could tell he was just teasing.

That didn’t stop you from reaching down to slap his fine ass just hard enough for it to sting. “Oi!” You complained back teasingly.

“Ah, no but seriously… when you feel good, I feel good. And you feel so good,” Shiro’s gaze grew distant as he seemed to relive the moments leading up to his orgasm. “I wish we could go another round, but I’m beat. The Galra will find us eventually. Ugh,” Shiro groaned in annoyance.

You smiled and shrugged, trying to make light of the situation. “Imagine if Zarkon managed to bust into the Castle unnoticed to get back at you for being the Pilot of the Black Lion, and caught you right when I was giving your ass the royal treatment?”

Shiro almost choked on air at your words.

“Wh-what?” He blinked at you, absolutely befuddled.

You laughed and winked at him. “I’ve got a wild imagination.”

“Your imagination’s the worst.” Shiro deadpanned.

“You secretly love it.”

You caught Shiro smiling as he rolled onto his back and pulled you against his chest to rest before cleaning up and heading back to the bridge.

“Yeah. But I not-so-secretly love you!”

“Sap.” You giggled.

“Your sap.” Shiro smiled.


End file.
